Love Me
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: Desde el momento que vio la silueta de la joven, sintió que todo a su alrededor cobraba vida, que el paso del tiempo había parado para otorgarle la oportunidad divina de admirar a la mujer más agraciada que hubiese visto en su vida


**Disclaimer: **Personajes pertenecientes a Himaruya, al cual agradecemos por crear Hetalia!

* * *

**Love Me**

Durante una tarde inusualmente fría en Viena, se podía observar desde la calle, un pequeño ventanal, a través del cual se podía apreciar a un joven, quien mostraba una mirada de pesar, sus sirvientes le observaban cautelosamente mientras cumplían con sus labores cotidianas.

Las dudas de sus sirvientes aumentaban mayormente con el paso de cada minuto, definitivamente no era algo normal que su amo deambulara de un lado a otro dentro del salón de música, si bien era cierto que la mayor parte del día la pasaba ahí, siempre era tocando algún instrumento musical, no perdido entre pensamientos que parecían estar afectando su cordura.

El joven amo – cuyo nombre era Roderich Edelstein. —no lograba entender la razón por la cual actuaba de tal manera, se acercó al piano de cola negro que se hallaba junto a la ventana, en ese momento su amado piano contribuía a su preocupación; delicadamente presionó unas cuantas teclas, desde que tenía memoria la música era parte esencial en su vida; sin embargo, en ese momento cada nota que escuchaba le recordaba a la joven de cabellos castaños que vio esa mañana mientras paseaba en el parque, no podía creer que fuera posible que una persona pudiese tomar y robar su corazón… y en menos de cinco segundos destruir todas sus esperanzas.

Desde el momento que vio la silueta de la joven, sintió que todo a su alrededor cobraba vida, que el paso del tiempo había parado para otorgarle la oportunidad divina de admirar a la mujer más agraciada que hubiese visto en su vida.

Aún en trance, Roderich no pudo evitar dejar de admirar a la castaña, su cabello era largo y dos flores lo adornaban, observó detalladamente sus ojos verdes, mostraban un brillo de alegría, todo en ella era perfecto a la vista de Roderich. Sin embargo, no se percató de la persona que se hallaba al lado de ella, la razón que destrozó su corazón, una persona que reconoció al instante.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt." mencionó el nombre de su "no tan querido primo" en voz alta, sin preocuparse que este le escuchase; de lo cual se arrepintió inmediatamente, ya que el susodicho se volteó hacia él, Gilbert identificó a su primo y le dedicó una extraña sonrisa, dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por la dama que le acompañaba.

Cuando Roderich se hubo acercado lo suficiente a la pareja, escuchó como su primo le dirigía la palabra con un "Tiempo sin verte, Señorito. Déjame presentarte a 'mi' querida Elizabeta."

Roderich estaba seguro que Gilbert había enfocado posesividad sobre la joven a propósito, conocía demasiado bien al ególatra de su primo, y no le iba a dar el gusto de mostrarle su disgusto, aun cuando le hubiese golpeado internamente de manera irreparable. Por lo que de manera educada respondió diciendo —"Es un placer conocerle señorita, soy Roderich Edelstein, primo de Gilbert."— le dedicó una sonrisa amable a la joven mientras pronunciaba cada palabra, a excepción de cuando mencionó a su primo.

Elizabeta le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Gilbert, el cual parecía estar disfrutando del momento en secreto, la castaña observó a Roderich y le devolvió la sonrisa, luego de lo cual dejó escuchar su melodiosa voz, el austriaco estaba hipnotizado por la elocuencia de la joven, la cual le había elogiado por su talento musical, a lo cual Roderich se le quedo viendo de manera confusa, ¿Cómo sabía ella de su talento musical? Que el recordara nunca había visto a esa joven, y de haberlo hecho podría asegurar que no la hubiese olvidado.

Gilbert al darse cuenta de la confusión de su pariente decidió aclarar la situación, le informó de que mientras vivía en Alemania, solía tener sobre una repisa del salón principal, una variedad de los discos que el austriaco había grabado desde el inició de su carrera, por lo que cada vez que Elizabeta llegaba a su casa, lo primero que hacía era dirigirse a esa repisa y escoger uno de todos los discos para que la música invadiese el ambiente, por lo que una vez él le dijo que el autor de todas esas melodías era pariente suyo, y desde entonces ella había estado insistiéndole para que se lo presentara, el problema era que ellos vivían en Alemania, mientras que Roderich se hallaba en Austria, por lo que aprovechando que tenía unos asuntos que atender en ese país invito a Elizabeta para que le acompañase y de paso le presentaría a su ídolo musical.

El austriaco no sabía cómo reaccionar a la información recién obtenida, no sabía que era más sorprendente; si el saber que Gilbert aun guardaba todos sus discos, o que a la castaña le gustase su música y hubiese venido desde otro país solo con el propósito de conocerle.

Gilbert interrumpió una vez más el curso de sus pensamientos cuando hizo una pregunta que no se esperaba, – ¿Por qué no nos invitas a tu casa Señorito? Así podrías tocar algo para ella, y de paso acogerás a mi asombrosa persona, te daré el privilegio de alimentarme también.

Con tal de que la joven entrase a su casa, estaría dispuesto a alimentar al ególatra de su primo sin dar queja alguna, por lo que aceptó inmediatamente sin replicar.

* * *

Ellos llegarían a su casa a las siete de la noche, y actualmente eran casi las tres de la tarde, su preocupación aumentaba con cada segundo que era marcado por el reloj de pared, el cual parecía moverse más rápido de lo normal, sentía gran presión dentro de él.

El austriaco se hallaba rodeado por un inmenso desastre, había partituras esparcidas por todas partes, su amada colección que había ordenado con mucho cuidado, yacía alrededor de la sala de música, el pobre joven estaba al borde de la locura, de todas las partituras que guardaba, ninguna parecía agradarle lo suficiente como para ejecutarla frente a Elizabeta. Todo se estaba saliendo de control, su mente empezaba a crear escenarios innecesarios sobre la expresión que Elizabeta mostraría al darse cuenta de su incompetencia.

Quería empezar a llorar, pero como toda persona que sabe fingir profesionalismo hizo lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió, dar vueltas en círculos como si pudiese encontrar alguna senda divina que le llevase a la partitura correcta.

La vida le había enseñado anteriormente que solamente en esos momentos de desesperación, es cuando es más fácil encontrar inspiración. Así que allí se hallaba, perdido entre papeles, observándolos sin emoción alguna, no parecía estar llegando a ningún lugar realmente, sin embargo sabía que la respuesta se hallaba allí, no la podía ver y el tiempo transcurría rápidamente frente a él. Suspiró, sus esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo, talvez lo mejor sería interpretar cualquiera de todas las partituras que se hallaban en el salón, después de todo, si lo que Gilbert dijo era cierto, la castaña ya había escuchado la mayoría de sus composiciones.

La decepción siempre duele, es por eso que la mayoría busca triunfar a toda costa, porque al final arriesgarse siempre vale la pena, aun cuando el resultado no sea el que esperas, contribuirá a tu progreso de alguna manera u otra. Esa era la ideología de Roderich, y no dejaría que sus pensamientos se nublaran nuevamente.

Recorrió con la mirada la estancia nuevamente, lo mejor sería recoger todo el desorden que había causado, fue en ese momento, el dichoso momento divino que estuvo esperando desde que entró a su casa… su decisión había sido tomada, sonrió con tanta dicha y empezó a recoger nuevamente las partituras.

El tiempo había pasado aún más rápido que cuando estaba buscando su salvación entre el desorden de partituras, escuchó como su mayordomo abría la puerta principal, y por un momento sintió como su corazón paraba de palpitar.

Escucho varios pasos acercándose poco a poco por el pasillo, hasta que ese sonido fue sustituido por el de alguien tocando la puerta antes de entrar al salón con la intención de hacerle saber que tenía visita. Roderich volvió a la realidad y se apresuró a llegar a la entrada principal. Sin embargo, no esperaba encontrarse lo que vio… Gilbert se hallaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, y Elizabeta se hallaba observándolo con una mirada altanera.

Roderich río internamente de la situación, ver a su primo sufriendo de esa manera no era que pudiera apreciar diariamente. Se acercó al par de invitados que al parecer no se habían percatado de su presencia aun.

Elizabeta volteó a verle cuando se percató de que alguien la observaba, al reconocer a Roderich su rostro se tornó de tonalidades rosáceas a rojizas, y Gilbert se puso de pie inmediatamente, fingiendo que no había pasado nada anteriormente. El orgullo importa demasiado cuando hay familia cerca.

Después de los apropiados saludos, los tres se dirigieron al comedor para degustar de la cena que Gilbert había ofrecido y Roderich patrocinado. Un silencio incomodo se estaba estableciendo entre los presentes, hasta que Gilbert decidió hacer un comentario sobre lo extraño que era tener un menú decente en la casa del austriaco, pues este era un tacaño que prefería comer sobras, antes que comer como el señorito aristócrata que suponía ser, todo con la excusa de que el ahorro era lo más importante.

La mirada asesina de Roderich se posó sobre el alemán, el cual no le dio importancia alguna. Le tenía mayor temor a Elizabeta, que había demostrado su fuerza interna de marimacho minutos antes de que el señorito apareciera por el pasillo. Fue entonces que recordó que tenía un asunto pendiente que solucionar esa misma noche. Disimuladamente empezó a hacerle señas a la castaña para avisarle que debía de retirarse, a lo que ella simplemente se le quedo viendo como si el pobre se estuviese ahogando, Roderich notó el silencioso escándalo del alemán, por lo que le indicó donde se encontraba el baño en caso que lo necesitase. Gilbert se levantó de su asiento, y anunció que su asombrosa persona tenía asuntos privados que solucionar esa misma noche, por lo que dejaba a Roderich encargado de cuidar a la marimacho, Elizabeta le dirigió una mirada asesina al alemán, el cual se apresuró a salir por la puerta más cercana a la que tuvo acceso, siendo afortunadamente la que llevaba al pasillo principal, desde donde se le escuchó gritar algo parecido a que volvería muy entrada la noche.

Esto era algo que Roderich no se esperaba por nada del mundo, esa mañana había visto a un ángel, y ahora se encontraba cenando junto a divino ser.

El molesto silencio empezaba a reinar entre ambos, un silencio que ambos ignoraban olímpicamente, pues ambos estaban demasiado ocupados teniendo conversaciones internas sobre qué hacer en situaciones como esas. Obviamente ninguno de los dos esperaba que el alemán los dejara en esa situación.

Roderich debía actuar como el buen anfitrión que era, así que decidió empezar la conversación con el primer tema que llego a su mente… el clima.

Elizabeta no entendía porque el clima siempre se volvía un tema importante en situaciones como esta; sin embargo, estaba agradecida pues a ella tampoco se le ocurría nada mejor.

Luego de esa incomoda fase, Roderich le preguntó sobre cómo había conocido a Gilbert, por lo que ella le hizo saber que había sido durante el otoño anterior, en el cual el alemán y sus dos mejores amigos tenían que ir a Hungría por asuntos de negocios, y a ella la habían contratado para ser su traductora, desde su primera conversación, ella se dio cuenta que Gilbert en efecto era un ególatra que buscaba la atención de los que le rodeaban, y la mayor parte del tiempo hacia estupideces junto al otro par que nunca se alejaba, por lo que los tres recibían un buen golpe de parte de ella; aunque debía admitir que a veces demostraban ser las personas civilizadas, y de clase como se suponía que eran. Como sea, cuando el viaje del trio había terminado, Gilbert le ofreció trabajo en Alemania, sin embargo no trabajaría de traductora, sino de secretaría para los tres miembros principales del grupo, los cuales eran ellos mismos… trabajar para ellos era algo que no podía rechazar, pues los beneficios eran increíbles, su sueldo sería 5 veces más de lo que ganaba de traductora, le pagarían acomodamiento y le darían su propio carro con chofer.

Elizabeta cerró su boca después de decir todo eso, si continuaba temía que Roderich pensará que ella era como la mayoría de mujeres, que solo buscan un montón de lujos a través de otros, pero el austriaco le observaba con admiración, fue después de unos segundos que Roderich notó que la joven había parado de hablar, por lo que le preguntó en donde había aprendido a hablar alemán, ella le dijo que había ido a estudiar a Suiza, por lo que hablaba alemán, francés, e italiano, y luego viajo a Inglaterra donde aprendió inglés, fue ahí donde decidió convertirse en traductora.

A la vista del austriaco, Elizabeta era un ángel, un admirable ángel multilingüe. Un ángel que trabajaba para su primo y los chiflados de sus amigos…

Roderich se sentía tan frustrado cada vez que recordaba a su primo, no era justo que el destino le diera la oportunidad a Gilbert de tener a Elizabeta.

Mientras Roderich seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, Elizabeta se acercó a él, y comenzó a mover su mano frente a los ojos del austriaco, el cual se sorprendió por la cercanía de la castaña, ambos se alejaron inmediatamente, se podía observar el sonrojo de ambos debido a la situación. Fue entonces que Roderich recordó la razón original por la que la joven se encontraba en su casa, se levantó nerviosamente de su lugar, extendiéndole la mano a la joven que aún tenía rastros de sonrojo en sus mejillas, la cual la aceptó nerviosamente.

Roderich guío a la castaña al salón de música, donde le ofreció lugar para sentarse nuevamente; el continuo caminando hasta llegar al piano, puso sus manos sobre las teclas y poco a poco una delicada melodía empezó a inundar el pequeño salón. Roderich mantenía los ojos cerrados, no entendía porque se había preocupado tanto por buscar sus partituras durante todo el día, si al final de cuentas las iba a ignorar completamente.

Sintió una leve presión sobre uno de sus hombros, volteó a ver y los ojos verdes de la castaña se encontraron con los de él. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a tocar, sin embargo sabía que habían pasado más de quince minutos, se había dejado llevar por la música que había olvidado completamente la presencia de la castaña.

¿Quién rayos se olvida de su amor platónico estando en su presencia? Roderich quería morir en ese momento, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descortés? No había duda que definitivamente no merecía estar con esa joven.

¿Te gusta alguien?—La voz de Elizabeta se dejó escuchar. El austriaco sintió como se paralizaba su propia respiración al oír semejante pregunta, Roderich estaba seguro que el destino lo había escogido para hacerle sufrir desde aquel día, en ese momento batallaba con el mismo para no perder el poco sentido común que le quedaba, porque si perdía el control de sí mismo, no podría evitar hacer una estupidez como decirle a la castaña que no solo le gustaba, sino que le amaba desde el momento en que sus ojos hicieron contacto con tal divino ser. No podría evitar decirle "Te amo," una estupidez de la cual se arrepentiría al momento que ella le rechazase. Sin embargo ahí estaba, en una guerra mental entre lo que quería hacer y lo que debía hacer.

Susurró con titubeo un corto "Si."

Elizabeta sonrío débilmente, le había dolido que alguien ya estuviera en el corazón del austriaco; sin embargo, le pidió algo que sabía no debía, pero sería un recuerdo que guardaría en su memoria para siempre… "¿Podrías tocar la canción que dedicarías a la persona que te gusta por favor?" Elizabeta intento con toda la fuerza interna que tenía evitar que su voz se quebrara.

Como si hubiese sido una orden de vida o muerte, Roderich volvió a poner sus manos sobre las teclas, y una nueva melodía volvió a inundar el salón, el austriaco estaba tocando una canción que no le pertenecía, sin embargo, esa fue la canción que había decidido tocar especialmente para la castaña, por esa canción había creado un gran desorden en ese mismo salón. Y ahí se hallaba ahora, expresando sus sentimientos a través del trabajo de alguien más.

La canción finalizó, solamente se escuchaba la respiración de ambos, volteó a ver una vez más a Elizabeta, la cual parecía hallarse en estado de trance, la canción le había tocado el alma, y le dolía demasiado aceptar que dicha canción fuese para una mujer mucho más afortunada que ella.

¿Cómo se llama esa canción?—preguntó esta vez, querer saber el nombre de una canción que podría llegar a torturar su alma con el tiempo… esa era su definición personal para determinar masoquismo.

Love me. —La voz de Roderich sonaba a suplica, le hería no poder declarar abiertamente lo que sentía.

Elizabeta sintió como caían lágrimas sobre sus mejillas. Ámame, susurró la traducción del título, su voz se quebró mientras lo mencionaba. Roderich la vio derramar lágrimas, no sabía que le pudo haber causado dicha reacción. Pero a pesar de ello se levantó y se acercó a ella, instintivamente le abrazó, queriendo protegerla de lo que fuese que le estuviese dañando.

Elizabeta quiso alejarse, si seguía de esa manera simplemente se lastimaría. Pero mientras incrementaban sus deseos de alejarse, al mismo tiempo se aferraba más al austriaco.

Roderich comenzó a tararear la misma canción con la intención de calmar las lágrimas de la castaña, pudo escuchar la voz de la joven que suavemente le decía que la mujer de la cual él estuviese enamorado, debía ser la persona más afortunada del mundo, el austriaco le abrazo fuertemente, y le dijo que ella también era afortunada por tener a su primo… eso ni él se lo creía, pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría decir en esa situación.

Elizabeta dejo de llorar repentinamente, y se le quedo viendo con cara de desconcierto.

¿Qué yo tengo a quién?—fue la pregunta de la castaña, y Roderich le volvió a responder que ella tenía a Gilbert. Elizabeta empezó a reír levemente, a lo que el austriaco le dedicó una mirada de confusión, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo la castaña había vuelto a tomar la palabra, haciéndole saber que Gilbert y ella solo eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

La conciencia de Roderich dejo de prestar atención después de ello y simplemente sostuvo el delicado rostro de Elizabeta entre sus manos, observo sus ojos verdes y limpió los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban sobre sus mejillas, luego de lo cual se acercó lo suficiente para besarla.

* * *

Roderich abrió los ojos desconcertado, sentía dolor sobre una de sus mejillas y entonces recordó a la castaña, se levantó rápidamente del suelo, no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, pero no le importo, empezó a buscar a la joven de ojos verdes, sin embargo no la encontró a su alrededor.

El pánico comenzó a crecer en su interior, no podía haber sido un sueño, aun se encontraba en el salón de música y se podía observar luna llena a través del ventanal, el dolor en su cara le estaba incomodando de sobremanera, por lo que se acercó a un espejo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver como el color de su piel en la mitad de su rostro había cambiado a tonalidades azules violáceas, automáticamente llevo su mano hacía el área afectada y el dolor se hizo aún más intenso. No recordaba cómo había pasado eso, y le dejo de importar demasiado al asegurarse que no era realmente grave, solamente quería asegurase que Elizabeta no hubiese sido una creación por parte de su mente, por lo que salió del salón de manera desesperada, abrió cada puerta que se aparecía frente a él, hasta que escucho como alguien lloraba desconsoladamente tras la puerta del baño.

Respiró tranquilamente, no había sido un sueño…

La preocupación volvió a él nuevamente, por alguna razón que el desconocía su amada se hallaba al otro lado de esa puerta llorando, decidió tocar la puerta suavemente; sin embargo, no hubo respuesta alguna que viniera del otro lado, volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte, esta vez llamando el nombre de la joven, y nuevamente no recibió respuesta.

Podía sentir la culpa remordiéndole el alma, pero desconocía la causa de dicho remordimiento. Que el recordase no había hecho nada fuera del otro mundo, simplemente había tocado el piano y luego había besado a la castaña… ahora todo tenía sentido.

Tantos años de educación, tantos miserables años aprendiendo a respetar a las mujeres, para que al final del día en el que conoció al más maravilloso ángel, todos esos años no valieran la pena. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

¿Pedir perdón? Eso no era una opción… era una obligación. Rogaría si fuese necesario, aunque el austriaco sabía a la perfección que serían ruegos sin vida, pues él no se arrepentía realmente por lo que había hecho. A demás… pedir perdón no significa gran cosa, simples palabras como esas no demuestran nada, ni orgullo ni humildad, pedir perdón no es lo mismo que pedir clemencia.

¿Dejarla llorar hasta que Gilbert volviera? Eso no sucedería ni en sueños… ya podía escuchar la voz de su primo restregándole en cara lo terrible que era para tratar a las mujeres, por orgullo familiar no dejaría que eso sucediera.

¿Abrir la puerta sin el permiso concedido? Era su casa al final de cuentas… pero corriera el riesgo de hacer que Elizabeta se molestara aún más con él.

Decisiones… siempre presentes, todas tienen pros y contras, todo depende de la perspectiva con la que se observen, perspectivas que hacen aún más difícil la selección de dicha decisión. Pueden suceder dos cosas durante ese proceso, la primera puede ser equivocarse rotundamente, causando de tal manera una tragedia personal, trayendo conflicto interno dentro del alma. Otra cosa que puede suceder durante este proceso resulta ser acertamiento, trágicamente es raro cuando eso sucede, la mayoría de personas nacen con la desdicha de tomar decisiones equivocadas una y otra vez, ignorando su propio sentido común.

Y ahí estaba Roderich… un pianista con un gran dilema. Como diría Hamlet en un momento como este… ¿Abrir o no abrir la puerta? Esa es la cuestión.

Tomaría el riesgo, si se ganaba el incremento del odio de Elizabeta, debería aceptarlo. Acercó su mano al picaporte, y justo cuando lo giraría sintió como se abría la puerta frente a él.

Los ojos de Elizabeta aún seguían derramando lágrimas, quiso acercársele, pero ella le empujó tratando de alejarle, tenía una mirada llena de decepción. Esa mirada estaba torturando al austriaco. Elizabeta le dirigió la palabra reclamándole explicaciones sobre el beso, ¿Por qué le había besado aun cuando su corazón le pertenecía a alguien más? Eso solo complicaba las cosas para ella.

Roderich le pidió que le observara, y susurró "Elizabeta, Love me." Lo cual simplemente le molesto aún más, no importaba cuanto le gustase el austriaco, no permitirá que él ni ningún hombre la viera como mujerzuela, pues ella no comprendía aún que el austriaco se refería a ella cuando le confesó que a él le gustaba alguien. Pero Roderich había continuado hablando, aclarándole que ella era la única que había logrado atraerlo, ella era la única persona a la que consideraba su ángel, y ella era la única que le había hecho sentir lo que muchos llaman amor.

La mente de Elizabeta quedó en blanco. Lágrimas empezaron a caer nuevamente, aunque ella lo desease, no eran lágrimas de felicidad; eran lágrimas de remordimiento hacía sí misma, había golpeado a Roderich en la cara, y todo había sido culpa de su ignorancia.

Roderich la abrazó, y secó sus lágrimas nuevamente, lo haría todas las veces que fuese necesario con tal de estar cerca de la castaña, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar, no podía perdonarse el haber herido de tal manera al austriaco, pero no quería alejarse, quería seguir siendo consolada por él.

Ambos demostraban masoquismo.

Esos sentimientos que la mayoría de las personas experimenta hoy en día… Esos sentimientos que te hacen abrazar y querer aquello que te lástima, pero que no dejarías ir por nada del mundo, pues sabes que lo disfrutas con toda tu alma.

Llevaban un buen tiempo abrazados, hasta que escucharon como el timbre sonaba impacientemente; si, el asombroso Gilbert había vuelto. El austriaco caminó hacia la puerta preparado para lanzarle un gran sermón al alemán sobre el significado de la palabra paciencia. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta pudo apreciar como la castaña se adelantaba, y golpeaba a su primo. Cada vez aumentaban las razones para amarla.

* * *

Eran pasadas las tres de la madrugada, y Roderich no conciliaba el sueño. Se hallaba observando el cielo estrellado desde su cama, no podía sacar a Elizabeta de su mente, posó su mano sobre su mejilla, justo en el área que tuvo la suerte de ser herida por su amada, una herida angelical.

Tuvo que despedirse de la castaña cuando Gilbert hizo nuevamente su aparición.

La despedida; no, esa no era una despedida, porque cuando uno dice adiós esta asumiendo que está preparado para alejarse sin remordimiento alguno, y ninguno de los dos pensaba de esa manera, definitivamente no era una despedida.

Ambos se observaron a los ojos una vez más, y Gilbert simplemente contemplaba la escena sintiéndose excluido, y eso era algo que no podía permitir su asombrosa persona, por lo que sujetando la mano de la castaña la guío hacia el otro lado de la puerta, por lo que Elizabeta le dirigió una mirada asesina por haber arruinado ese momento. El alemán no se inmutó en ningún momento, simplemente le dijo que tenían mucho trabajo que hacer al día siguiente, y que aun debían de llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba, por lo que la castaña suspiró con resignación. Le dirigió una sonrisa al austriaco, el cual la devolvió gustoso… Eso fue todo, ninguna palabra de separación fue mencionada por parte de ambos, Elizabeta se dio la vuelta y comenzó su marcha hacía el hotel mientras Gilbert se despedía de su primo.

Algo que Roderich no esperaba oír por parte de su pariente fueron las siguientes palabras: "No te preocupes por Eli, ella es fuerte, y viendo tu mejilla multicolor, estoy seguro que concuerdas conmigo al respecto. Ella sabe protegerse a sí misma y no dejará de quererte de la noche a la mañana, así que espero le agradezcas a mi asombroso ser de por vida por habértela presentado."

Al finalizar esa semana ella volvería a Alemania junto con su primo, le desanimaba alejarse de ella de esa forma, pero no había mucho que pudiese hacer al respecto, no tendría otra opción que visitar a su primo con más frecuencia de la necesaria, con tal de volver a ver a la castaña no le importaría dejar su patria de vez en cuando.

* * *

Pensé que jamás terminaría de escribir esto! Soy tan feliz en este momento :3 te lo estoy dedicando a ti Campbell, así que aprécialo…

Mis más sinceras disculpas por las faltas de ortografía u otro error.

la canción "Love me" que mencioné le pertenece a Yiruma.

Algún review, sugerencias, buenos o malas opiniones al respecto? Te agradecería que me comentaras que te pareció… Hasta entonces!


End file.
